meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Omadon
Omadon '''(Dead God of Strife and Evil) (Lawful Evil) Omadon, also called He of the Silver Arm, and the Serpent, is the God of strife on Meaghana. He was many things during his life, including an accomplished mage. In 1084 AC, Omadon was slain by Hosia, in a battle on the first layer of the 9 hells called the Battle of the Breach. '''Beliefs of the Priesthood: '''The priesthood of Omadon believes in only one thing: power. They seek to amass all of the personal power possible. While most are very devoted to Omadon, it is almost certain that if it could be done, they would all kill him to gain his power. Omadon and his priests are very lawful and organized. Their hierarchy is built in a master/apprentice relationship. A master may have a many apprentices as he can control, with the number and strength of one's apprentices being a sign of power. Omadon has given his priests several commandments and they are noted below: 1) '''You will be hated for the powers you possess, to show your true allegiance is to endanger the work of our lord, do this and Die. This commandment is meant to force the priests and paladins of Omadon to hide in the populace to more easily perform their manipulations. It is only allowed to tell your true allegiance to those you plan to kill to heighten the pain and fear of the moment. 2) The world is a plaything, a toy to those strong enough to control it. We are the strong. This is the most heartless of the commandments basically stating that the feelings and needs of the rest of the world are only important if they further the needs of the priest or paladin. 3) Control is power. But beware there are those that seek to control even us, the Daemon kin. They are our lord's children as well, help them if it serves your purpose but keep ever vigilant. This shows the true rift in Omadon's power. The priests and his Daemons seem to war on each other just as much, if more discreetly, than they do everyone else. It is seen as a great deed for a Daemon to control a follower of the one that controls them. 4) We are one in our Lord's purpose. Defend your brothers, so much as it doesn't cause you harm. Stand as one in the shadows, so as to be stronger than the coming light. This shows the unity of Omadon's priesthood. Many times when a priest is arrested the charges will be mysteriously dropped, as another priest manipulates things under his control. One can never be too careful when fighting a follower of the god of Strife, for one never knows which one of the faceless masses could be an ally to your foe. Contrary to the last Commandment the church of Omadon is rife with struggle. All priests try to manipulate each other and are manipulated in turn. No one, not even the high priest is safe from this internal fighting. The only thing that will bring the church of Omadon together is an outside threat large enough to destroy the entire church, or a direct order from Omadon. Ritual: '''The holy symbol of the church of Omadon is a small pendant of a silver arm. Other than this, normal priests of Omadon are expected to completely assimilate themselves into the society they belong to and it is expressly forbidden to wear any clothing that would indicate your alliance. The priests tend to make very individual rituals. This is done for two reasons, first is that no one out side of the faith would be able to identify the rite. The second reason is to intimidate the other priests of Omadon. A ritual that is unrecognizable to a priest, could be achieving anything. The temples of Omadon are usually just Hidden altars in other buildings. They give very little power so as not to be tracked. '''Favored Weapons: '''Dagger '''Domains: Strife & Tyranny 'Noted Followers: ' Cylence Coldeyes The Sovereign of Arakeen Talith Grynwell Kiernan of Draknos Sir Lucas Bennett Category:Omadon Category:Gods